Dopey Pirate Society: Echoes of a dark past
by pabswikk
Summary: An original fantasy based on many fantasy games. The main similarities between this and Warcraft are the classes.


Prologue 

He dropped the bloodied body of the monk to the ground as he stepped into the light. The twenty or so remaining monks and warriors picked up their weapons to face him. The head monk said 'I don't know why you have returned to us yet again, but whatever your goal is, we shall defeat you'

' I will never lose to you, I have gained power beyond mortal comprehension' Said the figure, who was cloaked completely in darkness. He looked like a pitch-black stain on a white canvas. His hand moved to his blade, which was wreathed in red energy. The five remaining warriors jumped at him, striking in unison, but a strange, black vortex erupted where the man was and the guards were thrown back, their bodies each a horrible, mangled mess.

He jumped high into the sky and wings burst from his back. They were disgusting, giant bat wings with huge tears in them. He descended upon the monks and, despite their valiant attempts, and potent holy wards, they were crushed completely. Barely two minutes later the only monk left standing was the head monk, breathing heavily, with huge gashes on his chest and arms.

'We will…not…let y-you pass demon.' He hissed at the figure in front of him as blood spurted from his mouth.

'You're in no position to issue that statement, weakling.' said the figure as he rushed at the monk again. The monk deflected the blow, but was sent flying into the air because of the force of it. The dark figure sent a bolt of dark energy at him, but the monk raised a force field of holy energy just in time to block it. The ensuing explosion was enough to blow three nearby pillars apart, and one of the flying pieces crashed into the monk's exposed back, sending him hurtling to the ground. The monk tried to move, but it was useless. The man was already upon him; his searing sword plunged into his chest.

'Now, tell me where it is, and where she is, fool!' He screamed at the monk.

'I'd never tell you, the two forces that can destroy you will collide soon, as I have arranged, and you can't stop it.' Said the monk with a tone of triumph in his voice. 'You cannot succeed, she will stop you…'

The man had had enough of the monk's insolent ramblings; he cut through the monk cleanly, killing him mid-sentence.

'Defiant to the last, just like the last time we fought Garhien' said the man disappointedly 'But I guess this will make my victory all the sweeter.'

He stretched his arms out, and energy shot from his palms. An oval of energy appeared in front of him, and he stepped into it and vanished from the ruined remains of the room.

* * *

The girl had been hiding in the vault of the temple for over two hours now. Garhien had told her '**_Stay here, you're the only hope for our world now, and don't come out until it is completely silent.'_** It had been silent for well over an hour and a half, but Garhien had always told her to be cautious, so she had stayed in the vault. Her knees were shaking, out of fear of what she was about to see. She could still hear the explosions, and screams of the men she had grown up around.

She opened the heavy door hidden in the side of the wall, and screamed at the scene in front of her. Blood was spattered all over the walls, which were crumbling all around. She inched into the room slowly, tears forming at the side of her eyes, as she thought of something to say.

'Guys, everyone, please…talk…move' She moaned at the corpses around her. 'DO SOMETHING!!!'

She rushed over to the corpse of Garhien, who was by a broken pillar, and kneeled over, tears now rushing from her deep green eyes, over her pale skin, and past her jet-black hair.

'Get up Garhien, you said it would be ok, that we were going to Altarnav tomorrow, so get up please…' she sobbed at the body, which had been cleanly carved in half from the chest down. Her small, slender frame stood up.

She had decided what to do. She would stop him herself. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and clenched her fists together. She would go to Altarnav alone, pick up the package, and she would destroy A'Kharnad for what he had done to everyone she had ever known, and she would save the world.

* * *

On the other side of the continent James put the package on the horse. The Talkinor palace had received a letter half a day ago. He jumped on the horse, and kicked the horse's sides. It cantered off. '_Still it's such a boring mission, why'd I have to get it?' _Thought James to himself. '_I hope it finishes quickly'. _He rode off, completely oblivious to the importance of his package.

* * *

A'Kharnad looked on the events unfolding with a small smile. No matter what they tried, humans were humans. So predictable. No one could escape his gaze. He started to laugh. The world seemed to shake with fear all as he did. 


End file.
